Love like you ( Starco fanfiction )
by Juicytootsiefroot
Summary: If I could begin to be, half of what you thought of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love Like you...


_If I could, begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything._

Star was just… Star.. she didn't think much more of herself except for an 18 year old princess who couldn't handle what everyone else in her family could at 14, the age she'd moved there at, but he trusted her with his life, and he thought of her as something beyond what she truly was

 _I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love, like you.._

His care for her was what kept her going in fights. He believed in her when no one else would. She was amazing to him, and it shocked her to know how much he cared. She really only had Tom come into her life, and that was a disaster.

 _When I see, the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back.._

She was leaving. He tried to not think of this day for so long, but he always knew it was coming. They hugged and said their farewells. No one could stop a few tears from falling, not even Marco's parents.

 _I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love, like you_

The last thing he said to her was "I love you Star, don't ever forget that." and she never did forget it. The last thing he heard from her, was that she loved him as well. He never forgot that either, but it wouldn't help because she was gone.

 _Love like you.._

They both tried not to think about each other, going out with other people, but it was no use, all they could think about was each other. He'd stayed up late thinking of her. She'd done the same. The words they'd last said to each other still etched into their minds. Then, they'd both remembered.. The mirror..

 _I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true._

Star hopped and raced down from bed to the mirror. She turned it on and called her old mirror she'd left at their house. He picked up. They stared at each other for a bit. He looked really tired. She did as well. They didn't care at all. All they cared about was finally getting to see each other once again. She sniffled a bit, "I'm horrible for leaving you." she said, voice cracking.

 _Because, I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you._

"What?! Of course you're not Star. It wasn't your choice." She smiled brightly. "You were always so nice to me.." Her smile softened as the last few tears fell. She was still just.. Star, but even after she'd left, he still acted the same towards her, maybe even more caring.

 _Look at you go I just adore you, I wish that I knew, what makes you think I'm so special.._

He was just a human from boring old Earth. Star was a magical princess from another dimension. See the difference? Star on the other hand, thought so much more of him. To her, he was a hero, a legend, her best friend and maybe even more. She was beautiful and charming. He was too careful, "safe kid" he was called, and he was overall plain and boring, at least to others.

 _If I could, begin to do, something that does right by you.._

They were both "Starring" things up all the time. Whether it be accidently letting Ludo have the wand, hurting themselves, or just hurting the other's feelings, they were always together on things that they did. Now they just wanted to do something that does right by the other. Every time Marco tried, he would always mess up, but Star still cared for him. Same for Star.

 _I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love, like you.._

Even though Marco liked Star, and Star liked Marco, they would still push the other away to other people for them to love, and the other always seemed to agree, but they were just going by what the other wanted for them, but that was after they had given up on Jackie and Oskar, but the other always seemed to push them into going back into it.

 _When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took.._

Marco and Star were now 22 years old, and it had been 4 years since she left. They had called each other on the mirror almost everyday, but today Star wasn't picking up, and he called a few times that day. It was 8:34 at night, and Marco was laying down on his apartment's roof. It reminded him of when he and Star would lay back and watch the Stars. Then, he heard a familiar voice. He thought he was just imagining things. Until he saw her, princess gown on, with her hair undone, laying down with him. He immediately got up and scooped her into his arms spinning her around. He had tears in his eyes and so did she. She looked at him. "Big baby" she said.

 _I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love, like you._

He put her down and she squeezed him with such love and affection. They looked each other in the eyes. Marco was still just Marco.. Star was still just Star.. and they loved each other for that.. He leaned in, giving her a kiss. Star didn't hesitate to kiss him back.

 _Love like you.._

"Smooch buddies?" He said, blushing. "Smooch buddies." she said with a giggle. Marco scooped her up bridal style and they went to his apartment to chat about everything, while they ate some of his super awesome nachos.


End file.
